venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Waldurc Woodland
'''Waldurc Woodland '''is an episode of Venturian Battle, the second episode of the Venturia story arc. Synopsis The oldest oaks in the woods are 1,000 years old. Several years ago, the heathens lived here in an ancient temple. Shrouded in mystery, they passed on their wisdom from generation to generation. One pagan was corrupted by power, and turned into a force of malice. The temple has now rotted into ruins where the Moonlit Heathen and his secrets are guarded by fierce were boars. All animals fled along with the pagans. Other monsters, like the huge arachnids, have fallen under the spell of the moonlit forces. Hidden in the wreckage of Waldurc Woods, the Moonlit Heathen has restored his power. The Jacob Knights, Lemony Savage, Blue Archer, and Pagan must use all your skill and power to find their way past his lurking creatures, but can they escape with the Chalice of Life? Robert Jacob finds a hive there that periodically sends out wasps, however, he plans to smash it. Robert murders some wasps with insecticide, but they keep coming and they are good at avoiding it. Terrence Jacob takes out more wasps, then Robert fires at the nest with his gun. Terrence sprays the remaining wasps with pesticide, then pummels a brush. After the nest is out of commission, the team is in good shape and proceeds toward the right without worrying about wasps stinging them from behind. Tyler Jacob digs at a pile of soil and finds some Gold. Robert looks toward the lower right of their view and finds another pile of earth, then digs at it, and finds a werewolf. Robert runs off, stepping on a fallen tree with a boulder on it, catapulting the rock onto the wolf, bumping its head. Lemony tells them to watch out for the nasty ivy that grows around the area. Behind that spot, there is a collection of circular discs and behind those a moving alder tree. Robert assembles the pieces and forms a cloud that waters the ash tree. A ladder drops down that he climbs toward the upper left, and finds another mound of dirt. He digs it up and sends little spiders scurrying toward the lower right, where they provide a ladder so that they can climb the steep embankment and flee in that direction. Robert drops back down and heads right to the ladder. The group ascends the ladder, but lycanthropes are waiting at the top. They fight off the wulvers, and find another wasp hive, which Athansios shoots from a distance after hurting the Fenrirs and the wasps the nest already issued. There is also a violent plant along the ground, which the Pagan eliminates with his magic. The team comes up against a dead end, but Scottie notices faint spade symbols floating in the air. As such, he stands at the center of the area and digs. The ground sinks around him and reveals a passage that heads underneath the base of the massive tree ahead of him. The groups proceeds down that passageway. They arrive next at an area that is a little enclosed that looks like another dead end. There is a spider nest to the upper right, so Prisco takes care of it and its drones with magic. Then he disable the thorny plants along the ground, however, Archer advises them to steer clear of the treacherous beanstalks there that will kill them. Cyan looks toward the area beyond where the spider nest was hanging and sees long, green ivy dangling from the tree above. They block the way forward, so he takes them out with Scissors. They then head down through the opening. On the other side of that opening, our clan arrives at another clearing with more of the beanstalks that appear when they head too low. They continue toward the right, killing flowers as they go (damn flowers had it coming), then Boyce notices the colorful pieces on the ground. He assembles them and forms stairs leading to a ledge to the upper right, but first they need to do more; Tyler digs up one of the pieces and Terrence frees another one from an overhead cobweb using a gunshot. Once that happens, Robert uses the pieces to reach the upper right plateau. After that, they wreck the spider nest there. After another wereboar encounter, Athansios takes the left turn and fires at the large tree blocking the street, which makes the treant unhappy. Scottie deals with the titanic harvestmen that show up, two of whom drop pieces. Prisco builds the pieces into a huge saw, then Pagan magically positions the saw. It takes a while for him to get it in the right place, but he keeps at it, and eventually it convinces the grove to make like a tree and get out of the way. Unfortunately aggressive ivy pops up in the tree's place. Lemony uses his axe to deal with them. Approaching the next blockade of rubble and beanstalks, the heroes notice the vines suspend a skeleton and two Wood Beams in the air. Archer targets all three items and brings them down. Next, Cyan breaks the box sitting against the stones on the right side. The container dumps out bricks. Boyce digs up another cube on the stones to the left of the blockage. He dumps out some more bricks. With all the bricks down now, Robert builds a bridge ladder. Eventually, after using some magical entrances, our heroes end up in the wreckage of a column, blocked by translucent blue hatchets, and they combat the Moonlit Heathen. Our team tries to kill the druid, but they all fail, with Pagan getting cut by the blue axes. The blue scout, infuriated, rapid fires arrows at Moonlit Heathen, impaling him thrice by arrows, however, Blue Archer is killed. Robert, furious with the death of his teammate, fires the mortal blow, killing the druid. Terrence takes the Chalice of Life, while Robert stays and buries the ranger by dropping his corpse from the waterfall. However, it turns out Pagan survived, however, he chooses to stay at the woods with Blue's body. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four